


sweet talks scare me

by lovelyrogrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harringrove, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, babie billy, babie steve, robin being the baddiest bitch, something quick i wrote for an amino chat, steve be hurtin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrogrove/pseuds/lovelyrogrove
Summary: Billy thought they were okay, but he was wrong. And for a second he thought about Nancy and all he could think was, "I'm about to beat this bitch up."





	sweet talks scare me

Steve had been avoiding Billy for about three weeks now. Billy would call and get no answer. He eventually would start stopping by his house, yet the boy was never home. And as much as Billy wanted to ask those shithead kids what they knew about it, he knew better. Getting them involved would be nothing except chaos.

He was more frustrated than anything because the last time they were together felt personal. Involved, so Billy thought. They didn’t do much, it purely meant the world to him. They laid in Steve’s bedroom, trading off on who got to play the next cassette on Steve’s radio. Billy shared his most ‘sacred’ tapes with Steve that night. It felt intimate as they cuddle and just listened to each other’s worlds. 

And then they started to talk about some of the few good childhood memories they had.

Billy had told Steve about the first time he stood up on his surfboard without wiping out. He was about six years old and very proud of himself. “More proud than all of the times I kicked your ass in basketball.” 

“Even when we’re on the same team?” Steve rolled his eyes with no malice behind it.

“Anyway!” Billy said as he went on about how he couldn’t wait to go to see his friends and tell them all about it. And while that was the only thing on his mind, he could hear his mom start to cheer for him. Looking over to her, he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of love that he felt. Her support was radiating and made him feel warm. He really did love her. Still, distracted by her praises in the distance, he ended up losing his balance. But even when he got back to shore, he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. His mom hugged him tightly after that and took him out to get celebratory ice cream, and better wax for his board. Of course, that was the “real” reason he couldn’t stay on the board.

Steve told him about the times when his mom would practice new recipes, and he would sit and watch. Sometimes she would even ask for his help, but even when she didn’t, Steve was just happy to be there. He never minded. Steve used to adore jelly donuts, but his dad would hate how messy his face and hands would be afterward. And because somehow a 5-year-old acting their age would bring “shame to the Harrington name!” and “ruin their reputation.” Steve was never allowed to eat them.

One day his mom brought him into the kitchen while his dad went out for a meeting. She sat Steve on the countertop and gave him apple slices to nibble on. He looked around and saw tons of ingredients scattered about, he’d never seen his mom use them before. His mother put on some music, the kind that just made the day seem brighter. Steve kicked his feet back and forth, wiggling along to the music with an apple slice in hand. His mother sung to him and danced around as she fixed something that at first, Steve wasn’t sure of.

It turned out to be the best jelly-filled donuts little Stevie could have ever tasted. “And now that I know you love the way I make them,” She pinches his cheek as he giggles jelly staining his face. “I’ll make them more often, and then I’ll eventually teach you. Once I’m a little more comfortable making them. I promise.” Steve had left the story at that, but he could tell by the distant smile on the boy’s face that she didn’t keep that promise.

They told each other about the important things, and whatever random stuff they could remember. Billy had never been that vulnerable with anyone in his life, not even his mom. He kept some things from her, but he felt like he could’ve told Steve his life story. And he thought Steve seemed willing to listen all the way up till the moment Billy kissed him goodbye, before making his way back home.

He could not in his right mind understand what scared Steve away, but he gave him some space. After the first two weeks went by, Billy stopped calling, quit knocking. He gave Steve the space he needed.

Once the third week went by, he was over the silent treatment. Steve owed him at least an explanation. If Billy fucked up the least he could do is tell him. It’s not like anyone else held back, and Steve should be no different.

So he went to the only place he knew Steve would be. Family Video.

“Steve Harrington!” He yelled the moment he pushed the door open. Nice to see the place was practically empty. Ignoring the irrelevant customers, Billy’s eyes immediately focused on the shocked boy that was stood behind the counter. He looked nervous as soon as their eyes met, and he adverted them quickly. Robin looked annoyed as usual whenever Billy came into the store ready to bother them both. 

“I knew I’d find you here,” Billy said, looking at Steve expectantly. Robin then looked between the two. “Okay, so I’ll be as far away from you losers as possible.” She walked from behind the counter and out of Billy’s eyesight. He was focused on Steve and how he wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Steve.” He said softly, almost pleading. He didn’t realize how much losing Steve affected him until getting this chance to talk to Steve made his chest ache. That made Steve’s eyes meet his, but he still didn’t speak. The usual distracted and spacey look on his face was missing behind the confusion and fear. Billy had no clue what to do with that. But then it hit him. Every time Steve said he wasn’t afraid of Billy and that he knew Billy would never hurt him was all a lie. Steve had nightmares often, and maybe it was because of Billy. He backed up for the counter slightly, which made Steve’s eyebrow quirk.

“I’m sorry, you know I am. I can’t take back the past, but if I could…” Billy trailed off, his fist balled. He refused to let his eyes leave Steve’s he needed to know that he meant every word. “I know I hurt you, and I can’t change what I did. But dammit baby you have to tell me if I scare you. We have to work through it.”

Steve looked even more lost than usual. “Wha-”

“I need you, so we have to work through it,” Billy said firmly, tears building up in his eyes. He didn’t care if he seemed insane right now, he didn’t care if anyone heard either. As long as he didn’t have to go another day without this boy.

“Billy what are you talking about! What are you sorry for?”

“What else would I be sorry for? I’m sorry that I hurt you that night… I mean you clearly aren’t over it. Why else would you be giving me the cold shoulder after the night we had?” Billy was feeling himself falter.

“Billy, no. Jesus, no. It’s not your fault.” Steve ran a hand through his hair and looked in thought for a moment. Their eyes met again. Desperate for an answer, Billy made a noise that surprised them both. “I guess, well, fuck.” He was really messing with his hair now, moving it in all different directions.

“I’m scared of us. We are getting so close, and I know I always reassure you that I’m over Nancy, and I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m over the way she treated me or the things she said.” He paused, and Billy gave him an encouraging nod. “I felt so exposed to you, and now with you looking at me, it’s like you know everything going on in my head. It’s scary. What if you start to think I’m bullshit? After everything, after we shared something passionate. Something that I actually gave a damn about. What if you left me and it was all a lie?”

That was when Billy saw the damage Nancy left behind, years later and Steve can’t shake the pain she caused. He had gotten to know Nancy better, hell he thought she was hardcore for a prissy bitch, but looking at Steve so hurt. The only thing on his mind was knocking all of Nancy’s teeth out of her mouth. Though, he wouldn’t actually do that. 

Billy hopped over the counter and pulled Steve down into his arms. “Fuck you,” He held him close, feeling Steve’s arms wrap around his waist as his face snuggled into his neck. “Leaving me was the only way you could go about this. Baby if you don’t talk to me about these things nothing will get better.” Steve sighed into his neck and nodded.

“M’know, sorry.” He mumbled.

“You’re with me now. I am not Nancy. I can’t promise there won’t be fights, but I can promise that this is not bullshit to me. You are my mine now, and I will cherish you.” Billy pulled back to look into Steve’s watery eyes. “I love you, Stevie and that is the last thing you would ever have to worry about.”

“I love you too, I’m sorry.” Steve started to cry and laugh all at the same time, leaning into Billy, kissing him softly.

They were suckers to think nothing could ruin their moment as Robin slowed clapped from behind them. “Another score for the dingus, geez Billy bob every since he got you he went from no points to almost fifty.”

“Stop keeping count!” He sighed exasperatedly, but they all laughed. Billy kissed his boys forehead happily. Maybe the moment wasn’t exactly ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fast paced regarding the whole "I'm sad" "I heal you bb" part of it, but I really had fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed it, comment and maybe I will post more of my stuffs? Thank you!


End file.
